starmade_faction_dbfandomcom-20200213-history
B190 series
The NEF B190 is a series of frigate-sized spacecraft built by the New Eden Fleetworks company and operated by many different galactic powers, notably the Trader Coalition. Vessels of the series were also operated by various Trident rebel factions during the Revolutionary War. Description The B190 series is a common series of vessels used by various factions such as the Trader Coalition, often on missions of defence and escort of other vessels. Exterior The B190 series are fairly long ships for its size and tonnage. The forward section is dominated by the bridge and forward spinal weapon outputs directly below it. The long front section terminates at a slowly widening midsection which includes two heat vents facing forwards. Two 'wing' sections consisting of inverted diagonal fins jut out from the rear, just before the four sublight engines and bulbous reactor bulge. Interior On a base B190, the bridge is located at the very front of the ship and has an exceptional view of space ahead of and on the sides of the ship. Two forward consoles control the tactical systems and navigation, while two general-purpose consoles are located behind the main consoles. In the main corridor directly behind the bridge, there are two more consoles for non-critical sensor analysis. Access to the Captain's private quarters is possible through this corridor. The primary computer core is in a separate compartment behind the main corridor, where the crew rooms, sickbay and science lab are also located. Main engineering is behind the computer core, offering a view of the cylindrical fusion reactor. Systems Standard B190s have a base armament of a spinal plasma cannon and a rapid-fire fusion missile launcher, backed up by two plasma cannon turrets on the outer wing sections. Some vessels are further modified with four small laser turrets mounted on various locations, for point defence and close combat. B191s replace all the spinal armament with a large plasma beam emitter. B190 series vessels are comparatively slow vessels compared to contemporary military frigates, due to their underpowered thruster assembly for their size. History GY 2410 New Eden Fleetworks had just opened their largest fabrication facility in January 2410 and they wanted a new, larger vessel to build in this new facility. Their team rapidly designed the original B190 frigate within a few months using components from their other spacecraft, and began to produce it immediately after. Also in GY 2410, the Trader Coalition realised that they needed larger vessels to fend off ever more powerful pirate attacks and secure their trade fleets against rival trade groups. They commissioned New Eden Fleetworks to release a B190 variant customised to their needs, including additional close-range laser armament and stronger shielding to allow it to survive longer in close combat. NEF also commissioned designs into another B190 series vessel, the B191 Assault Frigate, which replaced the entire frontal section with a massive plasma beam weapon, and relocated the bridge to the top of the main hull. This type began to be manufactured in late GY 2411. In mid-2423, several B190s were appropriated from salvage yards by Trident rebels and put to use in the rebel fleet, serving a similar role to their slightly smaller Strider-class corvette. Notable vessels * E Category:Starships